hoovt
by saerusa
Summary: yang Takao inginkan hanyalah Midorima mengakui dan mencintainya—midorima/takao, semi-plotless. {project 1/9}


**hoovt**

**knb (c) fujimaki t :: cerita (c) sayah**

**Shuutoku = di Bandung**

**humu OOC typo GARING**

**hal aneh tolong dianggap masuk akal dan translasi ada di bawah cerita**

.

.

.

.

"Jika Shin-chan jodohku, jadikan ia di sisiku, kalau bukan, terimalah dia di sisi-Mu,"

—Takao Kazunari, 16, status terkini sebagai hamba sahaya Midorima Shintarou.

.

.

.

"Mas Hayya, ada tips naklukin tsundere yang edannya nggak ketulungan?"

Sore yang cerah, Takao menopangkan dagu. Agenda wajib Hayama Kotarou tiap libur nasional; ngerujak bersama Miyaji dan klub Shuutoku.

"Kodein aja. Atau modusin. Biasanya yang gitu mah malu-malu babi, Takao." Ada jeda sebentar, "Coba dekati Midorima dari hati ke hati,"

"Bukannya kalian udah jadian?"

"Tapi kita kayak nggak pacaran, Mas. Shin-chan gitu banget sama aku," sesi curhat pun dimulai, "Setiap kali aku deketin dia, Shin-chan ogah banged sama akuh,"

"Midorima punya caranya sendiri buat ngekspresiin sayangnya ke kamu deh, Takao."

"Mas bantu do'a aja ya buat kelanggengan kamu sama Midorima,"

.

.

.

"Ya kamu, udah tau Midorima itu PHP, tapi masih aja diharapin,"

"Kan aku maso, Mas,"

.

.

.

**[ 4 TRIWULAN YANG LALU ]**

"Kalau yang datang cewek, akan kujadikan pacarku. Kalau yang datang cowok, lihat-lihat dulu. Jadi budak atau kekasihku,"

—Takao Kazunari, 15, sehabis membaca kisah Dayang Sumbi dan Si Tumang.

Pertama kali bertemu, Takao terpana dengan keindahan semu itu. Siapa yang tidak pangling dari raksasa hijau lentik dan berkacamata berotot lagi cerdas? Upacara penerimaan siswa, yang duduk di bangku sebelah Takao adalah Midorima.

_Oh, namanya Midorima Shintarou. Mantan Teikou yang pernah ngalahin aku dulu. Padahal aku ingin jadi musuhmu tapi kita malah bertemu sebagai rekan satu klub._

"_Salam kenal, kamu Midorima Shintarou ya?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"_

"_Najis."_

_Ah._

_Semoga akan datang keajaiban kau pun mau padaku, Shin-chan._

_Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, meskipun kau nggak tahu._

.

.

**[2 CATUR WULAN YANG LALU]**

**[ Di hari yang seharusnya cerah, hujan malah turun, Midorima tidak bawa payung, apalagi Takao]**

"AI SIA NGAGANGGUAN AING WAE, NAON MAKSUDNA AI MANEH NODAYO!" (1)

Mereka bertengkar di pasar Cijerah—hujan-hujanan, kini berstatus semi nongkrong_able_—Takao terus menggoda Midorima di depan publik, emosi Midorima meledak & menghancurkan ekosistem sekitar.

Menimpuk Takao dengan kantung plastik berisi jeruk, Midorima yang selama ini selalu bersabar, menerima ejekan Takao seperti makanan pokok pun kehilangan kesabaran.

"URANG LAIN NGANGGUAN MANEH AI SIA JADI JELEMA TONG SOK TSUNDERE-ANLAH GEULEUH AING!" (2)

Di antara rintik hujan yang tumpah ke bumi, Takao berteriak. Orang-orang yang lalu-lalang melihat mereka dan berasumsi ada suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar.

"SIA ATUH NGAGANGGUAN AING WAE!" (3)

Midorima merasakan kacamatanya memburam, langit mengguyur mereka berdua dramatis persis ftv-ftv siang hari.

"AING NGANGGUAN SIA PEDAH MANEH BODOR PISAN, SHIN-CHAN!" pengakuan berlumur dosa pun meluncur dari mulut Takao tanpa penyesalan.

"**AI SIA MUN BOGOH KA URANG NGOMONG ! TONG NGAJAILAN WAE!**" (4)

"HEEUH AING BOGOH KA SIA KEHED! NGAN MANEH WE TARA PEKA KANA KODE-KODE URANG!"

"INI HATI BUKAN KANTOR INTELIJEN GAUSAH LO SOK-SOK AN PAKE KODE-KODEAN KALO SUKA NGOMONG AJA LANGSUNG!"

"AING BOGOH KA MANEH SIAH PUAS!"

"GANDENG CICING TONG JOJOROWOKAN SIGA DI LEUWEUNG WE NODAYO! KAMPUNG PISAN NODAYO!" (5)

"Sia oge jojoworokan Shin-chan,"

"Urang geus nyaho maneh bogoh ka urang ngan.."

"NAON? MANEH NOLAK AING? AING SUDAH BERUSAHA MENEMBAK DULUAN! TAPI MANEH KITU! AING LELAH JEUNG SIA!"

Kan hujan, jadi mereka harus teriak supaya kedengeran.

"KEHED CICING HEULA DENGEKEUN AING NODAYO!"

"NODAYO NODAYO SIA LEMOT PISAN REK NGOMONG OGE!"

"BAKAO CICING AING REK NOMONG NODAYO!"

"BAKAO!"

"SHIN-CHAN!"

"BAKAO!"

"SHIN-CHAN!"

"Sia ku aing hayang di shoot three point kana tong sampah anorganik?"

_Biar Aku saja yang mencintai Shin-chan meskipun ia tak mencintai aku._

Midorima membuka botol susu stroberi dan meneguknya. Rasanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Takao pun menerima uluran botol susu rasa bluberi.

"Kenapa harus aku," Midorima bertanya, mereka basah kuyup dan ceritanya latihan untuk pagelaran kelas tahun depan.

"Shin-chan, siapa sih yang nggak suka sama kamu? Kamu teh kasep, pinter, soleh, tinggi, gede, kurang naon sih kamu?"

"Aku cancer kamu scorpio. Kecocokan kita diragukan," giliran Midorima bicara.

"Jadi karena horoskop kita nggak cocok,"

"Justru nggak cocok tapi aku berusaha cocok-cocokin,"

"SHIN-CHAN BUNUH AKU SAJALAH HATI INI SAKIT!"

"Sekarang maunya apa?!" Midorima melipat tangan di dada dan menunggu jawaban Takao.

"Aku mau kamu, Shin-chan! Aku ingin memilikimu!" kejujuran Takao terdengar sangat memohon, dia hanya ingin Shin-chan, sudah begitu saja.

"Yasudah. Sekarang kamu ..."

"Sekarang apa..."

_Ini detik-detik yang menegangkan bagi Takao, saudara-saudara!_

"...kamu..."

"APA SHIN-CHAN JANGAN BIKIN URANG GREGETAAAANNN!"

"Kamu milikku."

Takao mangap.

Air terjun meluncur dari kedua pelupuk matanya, menjadi sungai yang beranak pinak di pipinya.

_Kamu milikku._

Perlukah Takao memahat prasasti atas kejadian yang menerbangkan hatinya ke luar angkasa?

"Hoovt, geuslah sia tong sok ceurik sagala,"

Midorima membacok hati Takao tanpa sadar.

Duh, tsundere cakep lagi berkacamata membuat hati Takao terisak-isak. Pertama kali dalam hidup Takao ia menemukan manusia pelangi bunga-bunga berbintang secerah mentari di pagi hari dalam wujud nyata seperti ini.

Midorima lebih dari sekedar _beyond beautiful imagination_ Takao.

Dan sisi maskulin Midorima tersentil.

Sampai sekarang yang bisa bertahan dengan segala kedzaliman penjajahan atas pribumi yang ia lakukan hanyalah Takao seorang.

Yang mengerti dia kini hanya Takao seorang.

Kesampingkan fakta bahwa rambut Takao alaynya mendekati vokalis ST13, Midorima tak punya masalah dengan si mata hawk.

Kebaikan hati Takao yang sungguh menggugah nurani, kepekaan Takao terhadap semua kebutuhan Midorima membuat benteng takeshi (hati) milik Midorima akhirnya rubuh dengan elegan.

"Bukannya apa-apa nodayo, kamu sih ngedeketin aku terus jadi yah," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata di hidung mancungnya, Takao nangis lagi, kegantengan Midorima membuat hatinya merona seperti mutiara cina,

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan ketidakpastian dan membuatmu berdelusi, nodayo. daripada hubungan kita nggak jelas terus aku nggak suka yang remang-remang makanya yah nodayo gimana yah—"

Jika saat ini ia dipanggil yang Maha Kuasa, Takao ikhlas.

.

.

.

"AING MAH DAEK JADI PAMAJIKAN MANEH OGE SHIN-CHAN!" (6)

—Takao Kazunari, rela menurunkan harga diri demi orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

"Serius?" Midorima antusias, "Jadi hamba sahaya aing?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkan hatimu!"

Kalimat itu mengantarkan Takao pada pekerjaan resminya sekarang, tukang kayuh gerobak. Pagi-siang-malam, kisah Takao romusha pun dimulai dari sini.

.

.

**[ SEKARANG ]**

"Shin-chan ajak aku ke rumahmu,"

"Ngapain?"

"Belajar Fisika,"

Takao tahu, Midorima selalu mau kalau diminta tolong ngajarin semua mata pelajaran. Sejak pacaran sama Midorima, grafik nilai Takao yang boblok naik terus. Takao jadi eksis di internet, banyak yang nanya, _kenapa bisa Midorima jadian sama kamu?_ Takao cuman bisa senyum aja.

"Disini kan bisa,"

"Pingin di rumah kamu,"

"Gak mau,"

"Kenapa,"

"Aku takut kamu melakukan sesuatu kalau melihat sesuatu yang kujaga baik-baik dan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan,"

"AKU MAU KE RUMAH KAMU SHIN-CHAN KUMOHON NANTI KALAU ADA LUCKY ITEM YANG SUSAH AKU YANG CARIIN AKU JANJI,"

"Oke."

.

.

**[ SUATU HARI SEBELUM HARI INI, DIMANA TAKAO BERHASIL MENDAPAT NILAI PAS KKM DALAM MATA PELAJARAN PENDIDIKAN KEWARGANEGARAAN ]**

Siang hari yang terik, mereka berdua terduduk kelelahan di bangku panjang berwarna cokelat sehabis latihan dari Mas Ootsubo. Mereka terpisahkan oleh jarak sepanjang satu meter. Mereka membicarakan masa depan ditemani sebotol ponari sweat dan semangkuk bubur bayi rasa kacang merah.

"Kalau udah gede, kamu mau jadi apa, Shin-chan?"

"Kan aku udah gede,"

"Gede apanya?"

"Lah kamu nanyanya apa?"

"Oh, cita-cita kamu apa?"

"Dokter,"

"Giliranmu yang bertanya padaku, Shin-chan."

"Kamu mau jadi apa?"

"Karena kamu jadi dokter, aku rela jadi yang sakitnya,"

.

.

.

"Tadaima," Midorima melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak. Takao mengekori si jangkung dan melihat sekelebat sosok hijau menubruk perut sikspek Midorima.

"Okaeriiiii! Aaa!" suaranya cerah dan ceria. "siapa A? Temen?" figur anak kecil bulat lucu nan menggemaskan muncul dari balik tubuh Midorima. Baju putih yang si gadis cilik kenakan melambai-lambai. Ini cikal bakal miss universe 2014.

Rumah Midorima dari luar kelihatan seperti rumah panggung. Eh dalamnya bo, Takao silau. Interior canggih dan ekslusif. Mantap lah.

"Bukan teman,"

"Sahabat?"

"Bukan sahabat,"

"Teman tapi mesra, Adik kecil," Takao berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan adik kecil Midorima, "Salam kenal, manis,"

Takao melengkingkan jeritan dalam benaknya begitu telapak kaki Midorima mendarat kejam di atas kakinya.

"Halo. Midorima Seiryuu, salam kenal," si bocah berpipi kemerahan itu membungkukkan badan, coba kalau tsundere. Takao bisa mati ngangkang nantinya.

"Kamu adiknya Shin-chan?"

"Shin-chan?" Seiryuu memiringkan kepala, bertanya-tanya. Takao sangat tergugah dan nyaris menghujani si bocah tanpa dosa dengan kecupan-kecupan basah penuh cinta.

Takao menunjuk Midorima,

"Oh, Aa Shinta," mata Seiryuu berbinar-binar, "Hmm, aku adiknya Aa Shinta!"

"Oh baiklah, panggil aku Rama-niisan kalau begitu,"

"Bakao,"

"Oh, panggil Kazu-niichan, Sei-chan!"

"Bakao,"

"Abang Taka,"

.

.

"Menodai adikku, akan kunodai balik kau,"

—Midorima Shintarou, 16, ancaman pertama untuk aksi asusila Takao Kazunari.

.

.

.

"Kamu cantik banget, Sayang." Takao akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan mencium pipi gembil si adik kecil, "Bulu matanya persis Shin-chan!" Seiryuu pun tergelak kegelian, dan tertawa bahagia.

Midorima terluka. _Adikku. Dia adikku, belahan jiwaku._

"Rambut hijau selembut rumput, mata berkilauan seindah lumut, duh Sei-chan kamu kebangetan... imuuuutttnya!"

"Aa Shinta udah punya pacar belum, Sei-chan?" Takao sengaja bertanya begini pada Seiryuu. Pernah nggak sih Midorima mengenalkan dirinya pada adiknya. Pernah nggak?

"Ohh, kemaren ada yang datang gitu, Aa Shinta dikenalin sama teteh-teteh yang seksi dan menawan," mata Seiryuu berbinar, gestur anak kecil yang sungguh mempesona.

"Kalau hati Abang kamu nggak bisa aku dapetin, kamu juga nggak masalah,"

Midorima melotot.

Takao mengecup kedua pipi adik tercinta Midorima gemas, "Duh kamu mirip banget sama Shin-chan, Sei-chan,"

"Kalau Shin-chan bukan jodohku, gapapa. Adiknya juga lucu!"

—Takao Kazunari jadi pedofil instan bertemu adiknya Midorima.

Ketika berbalik, Takao mendapat gamparan luarbiasa menyakitkan di punggungnya.

.

.

.

Si adik kecil sudah diamankan ke kamarnya dan sekarang mereka berdua berlokasi di kamar Midorima yang nyaman, adem, sejuk dan rapi.

"Silakan saja Shin-chan, aku tak takut kalau kamu menodaiku,"

"Aku akan menghubungi Akashi untuk mengirim santet padamu,"

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! JANGAN DIA KUMOHON KUMOHON KUMOHON JANGAN DIA JANGAN DIA JANGAN DIA!"

Seiryuu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Midorima cemas, "A, kenapa Bang Taka teriak-teriak?"

Midorima menendang Takao ke ranjang, membuka pintu dan menghalangi pandangan adiknya.

"Oh, gausah khawatir. Dia lagi kejang-kejang, Sayang,"

"A, aku ingin es krim, beliin Ka,"

"Boleh, mau rasa apa, Sayang?" Midorima mengecup dahi si adik lembut.

"Aku ingin rasa kacang hijau dan ketan hitam."

"Oke, jaga rumah. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon Aa,"

.

Mantan Midorima ada dua; Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou.

Bersama Kuroko mereka menjalin hubungan di tengah teriknya musim panas dan berpisah di musim dingin.

Bersama Akashi, diantara mahoni cokelat di musim gugur mereka bertemu dan mereka tidak saling mengenal saat sakura bermekaran di musim semi.

(dan Midorima bertemu Takao di musim kemarau, dan jatuh cinta di musim hujan)

(jangan bilang siapa-siapa, kalau Midorima sebenernya sayang, sayaaaang banget sama Takao hanya gegara semangkuk es campur 88 yang dibelikan Takao saat musim kemarau)

.

"Karena tsundere perlu _treatment_khusus dan selalu ingin dimengerti,"

—Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan pertama, cinta pertama. Berhasil melupakan bayang-bayang masa lalu bersama bule Amerika.

Mantan berambut biru memutuskan hubungan secara baik-baik dan bisa move on berkat macan ganteng yang alisnya bercabang dua. Belakangan ini diketahui alasan mereka putus karena sudah merasa tidak cocok lagi.

_Cita-cita Midorima-kun apa?_

_Aku ingin jadi dokter. Kalau kamu?_

_Guru TK._

_Midorima-kun, maaf._

_Ya aku tahu. Berbahgialah tanpaku di sisimu, Kuroko._

_Begitu pun Midorima-kun. Kuharap kamu bertemu dengan orang yang bisa memahamimu dengan mudah._

Yasudahlah, memang takdir tak mengiyakan.

Lagipula, Takao menjalin hubungan lebih sekedar dari akrab bersama Kuroko. Semacam silaturahmi lagi.

Nah mantan yang satu lagi, Takao cuman bisa berhaha-hihi ria.

"Berani menyakiti Shintarou, tunggu azabku menghancurkanmu,"

—Akashi Seijuurou, mantan yang gagal move on.

Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan kedua Midorima. Pendek dan manis. Matanya beda sebelah. Anggota inti dari keluarga keraton. Bapaknya konglomerat. Bulan depan mau nyaleg (padahal masih dibawah umur). Rambutnya merah.

Dan dia absolut.

.

.

.

_SHIN-CHAN MANTAN KAMU ADA BERAPA_

_Dua._

_KAMU LICIK SHIN-CHAN AKU AJA NGGAK PUNYA_

_gausah sombong pengalaman cinta 0% juga._

_KATANYA PUTUS SAMA KUROKO KARENA KUROKO NGGAK LUCU LAGI YAA_

_I-ih di-diem!_

_TERUS TERUS GIMANA—_

_Kamu jangan membuka luka lama yang belum sembuh, Takao._

_GOMENNE, SHIN-CHAN_

_Ea._

_KATANYA KAMU PUTUS DENGAN AKASHI BUKAN KARENA NGGAK CINTA LAGI, SHIN-CHAN?!_

_Iya._

_TAU GA MULAN JAMILAH NIKAH SIRIH SAMA AHMAD DHANI TAHUN 2009 APA PENDAPATMU?_

_Saya mau menjadi pendamping Mbak Maia. Saya lebih berpotensi menghasilkan keturunan yang lucu-lucu dan menggemaskan._

_SHIN-CHAN JANGAN KARENA DIA LEBIH TUA DARI KAMU, KAMU SUKA SAMA DIA!_

_Masalah buat lo._

_BALIK KE TOPIK. JADI KALIAN PUTUS HANYA KARENA KAMU CAPEK KALAH MELULU?_

_Hmm._

_KAN KAMU LEBIH GEDE DARI AKASHI MASA KAMU KALAH._

_Dia kecil-kecil cabe rawit, Bakao._

_KAMU SUKA MAIN APA SIH SAMA DIA KOK KAMU SEHAT WALAFIAT TUMBUH BESAR TINGGI MENJULANG? AKU RASA KAMU NGGAK PERNAH LUKA TIAP BERINTERAKSI SAMA DIA._

_Cuman main biji bekel, main congklak atau lompat karet. Kadang-kadang main catur, solitaire atau minesweeper. Kalau bosan, main perempuan atau ikutan balap liar._

_MAIN PEREMPUAN?_

_Aku nurut aja, soalnya dia bawa-bawa gunting rumput sama parang, waktu itu. Disana, banyak perempuan zaman purba yang kekurangan bahan._

_Aku tidak minat._

_KAN KAMU MINATNYA SAMA AKU YA?_

_Mimpi._

_TERUS PAS PULANGNYA GIMANA TUH , SHIN-CHAN?_

_Pulangnya, aku dicabok sama Mamaku. Katanya kalau ikut Akashi, nanti aku tidak diakui sebagai anggota keluarga Midorima lagi._

_Kata Mama, Akashi titisan Nyai Penguasa Pantai Selatan._

_Benar atau tidaknya aku tidak tahu._

_SUDAH CUKUP, SHIN-CHAN. AKU MERINDING MENDENGARNYA. RASANYA AKU SEPERTI DILIHAT OLEH SESEORANG YANG ENTAH ADA DIMANA._

_Hmm._

_PINTU RUMAH KELUARGA TAKAO SELALU TERBUKA KOK._

_Oh._

_SHIN-CHAN KAMU TEGA_

_Kalau sama kamu doang._

_PERNAH IKUTAN BALAP LIAR YA?_

_Iya._

_KAMU MENANG NGGAK?_

_Karena Akashi mengerahkan bala tentara jin, kami selalu menang._

_UDAH PERNAH LIAT CEWEK CABE-CABEAN DONG?_

_Liat terong dicabein juga udah pernah. Apalagi cabe diterongin, sering._

_JADI?_

_Akashi bilang dia mau ketemu kamu, Bakao._

_AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI KEGILES TRUK TRONTON DARIPADA KETEMU DIAAAAA! NGGAK NGGAK MAU DOSA APA AKU HARUS KETEMU DIA TIDAK THEEDHAAQQQQQ_

_Bakao, Akashi ada di belakangmu._

_A—_

_Bakao, dia senyum tuh. Sapa balik sana._

_Bakao, nanti ditusuk kamu jadi sundel bolong._

_Bakao, jangan pingsan dulu._

.

Channel TV yang Akashi bintangi berhasil merajai rating dengan tajuk acara 'ABU-ABU; ANTARA HITAM DAN PUTIH' berhasil menghipnotis masyarakat luas. FPI yang mendemo pun mendadak bungkam ketika Akashi keluar dari limousine hitamnya dan melihat matanya.

Besoknya, tajuk utama di koran ditulis dengan huruf kapital, dihitamkan, cetak miring, digaris bawahi:

RATUSAN ORANG MENDADAK KEPLESET, TAK SENGAJA TERBENTUR BATU DAN AKHIRNYA MATI. POLISI KESULITAN KARENA KETIKA MAYAT–MAYAT ITU DITANYA SIAPA PEMBUNUHNYA, TIDAK ADA JAWABAN.

.

.

.

"Pasti Anda kepleset jika berani menatap mata saya,"

—Akashi Seijuurou, 16, calon terabsolut DPR RI; kandidat berhala terkuat era 2014-2018.

.

.

.

.

Takao bisa bangkit lagi setelah ditendang Midorima. Mereka berdua yang katanya mau belajar Fisika, malah keluar mencari supermarket terdekat untuk membeli es krim.

"Shin-chan, tipe cewek favoritmu kayak gimana sih?"

"Yang tua,"

"Nini-nini?"

Midorima ngambek beneran.

"Yang tua mah cepet mati, Shin-chan. Kok milih yang tua kalau ada yang muda." Takao cengegesan, "Kok milih yang jauh kalau ada jodoh di sebelah kamu sendiri,"

"Aku tau kamu lagi ngode tapi sori aku udah kebal,"

Tetaplah bersabar, Takao Kazunari. Doa dari teman-teman menyertaimu.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan jangan lepas kacamatamu," dari kejauhan, Takao melihat segerombolan tante cabe-cabean menunggu mangsa. Jelas saja, Midorima menjadi korban empuk untuk dilahap. Takao tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Hmm?"

"Dasar berondong unggulan kau,"

"Diem ah,"

"TAPI KALAU DIKERUBUNGIN SAMA TANTE GIRANG GIMANA,"

"Ya kamu kali yang dikerubungin,"

"KALAU DIKERUBUNGIN SAMA TANTE DODOL BUDUK GIMANA,"

"Sia siga nu teu buduk wae, Bakao,"

.

.

.

"Maaf saja, tapi sudah karunia Tuhan, saya digemari baik oleh wanita maupun pria,"

—Midorima Shintarou, 16, besar kepala begitu pun tubuhnya.

.

.

Alhasil tante cabe-cabean tidak mengganggu Midorima karena lelaki itu merangkul bahu Takao dan mereka bisa belanja es krim damai sejahtera. Takao bengong.

Tangan Midorima itu besar dan panjang, ya.

.

.

_Shin-chan, i hate you, but i love you :'(_

Mereka ada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Takao membuat lampu notifikasi ponsel Midorima berkedip-kedip. Midorima diam-diam meng_screencapture_ pesan Takao.

_Elo siapa_

_Gue Takao_

_ini nomer baru elo_

_Iya Save yah Shin-chan_

_Hoovt_

_Hufft_

Midorima buru-buru menyimpan pesan itu ke dalam memori tanpa sepengetahuan Takao. Di inbox hilang, padahal ada di memorycard. Midorima 'kan pemalu.

"Kumohon, Shin-chan! Jangan muna kepadaku! Kalau kamu mau padaku, katakan, jangan malu-malu!"

"Ngomong paan lo,"

Andai saja. Andai saja Takao tak jatuh cinta pada Midorima; makhluk pelangi yang terlalu unyu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

_Mungkin aku harus lebih berbesar hati dan menerima Shin-chan dengan lapang dada._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau dengan Kuroko, jadi istri kedua pun aku rela,"

-Takao Kazunari, pejuang cinta termasokis era Januari-Desember.

.

.

"Susut ingus sia," (7)

Midorima memberi sapu tangan harum, karena Takao mendadak cengeng sehabis mengenang masa lalu kekasihnya. Habisnya, Midorima kayak yang gabisa lupain Kuroko gitu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku doyan poligami?"

"Siapa tau masih cinta sama Kuroko gitu. Aku nggak keberatan kalau Shin-chan mau balikan dia asal jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Midorima tertohok. Sebegitukah kejamnya ia sampai Takao menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti ini? Midorima buru-buru pergi dari Takao sejauh mungkin.

Dari arah selatan, sebuah mobil pengangkut bahan bakar minyak melaju kencang. Lampu lalu lintas sebentar lagi menjadi merah. Takao malah tetap berdiri di tengah, untung saja, karena kaki Midorima yang panjang, refleks yang hebat, Takao terlempar ke trotoar bukan ke neraka jahannam.

Tragedi berdarah itu tidak terjadi, Midorima eungap.

"KENAPA AKU DITOLONG?" Takao menjerit kesal sekaligus terharu, "KALAU AING PAEH SIA OGE NU PUAS KAN?!" (8) Takao mendorong tubuh Midorima kasar, "GEUS LAH SIA MUNG HAYANG PUTUS NGOMONG WE LAH,"

Midorima mengkepret kepala Takao dengan gulungan majalah dan berteriak tak kalah keras,

"SIA CENAH DAEK DI MADU KU AING TONG PAEH HEULA ATUH!"

_Aku kira kamu bakal menjawab 'Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu Bakao,' atau apalah. Ternyata. Aku hanya menjadi yang kedua di dalam hatimu._

"AING REK LOMPAT INDAH TI JEMBATAN PASUPATI!" Takao putus asa, frustasi dan dia berlari, namun lengannya sempat dicegah oleh Midorima.

"Mung sia paeh saha nu daek nulungan maneh?" (9)

Midorima tetap berjalan, panasnya hari membuat lelehan keringat membasahi dahinya. Dia melepas kacamatanya sebentar, dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Takao jadi tidak rela meninggalkan Midorima saat ini juga.

"Shin-chan," kata Takao, percaya diri. "Kamu pasti akan menolongku, bukan?"

"Embung da aing mah geleuh ningal maneh bucat," (10)

"TERUS APA ARTI AKTIVITAS YANG SELAMA INI KITA LAKUKAN?"

"Emang aku pernah ngapain sama kamu?"

"SHIN-CHAN HUBUNGAN KITA APA ARTINYA?"

"Emang ada kata 'kita' diantara kamu dan aku?"

"SHIN-CHAN KITA KEKASIH BUKAN JADI SELAMA INI SIA TAK PERNAH MENGANGGAP AING?!"

Midorima mengangguk.

Takao tertawa pilu, "Yasudah telepon Akashi, aku ingin ketemu, mau main _one on one_ sama dia,"

Midorima menghela napas. "Jangan bunuh diri."

Baru pertama Takao tahu nilai plus mempunyai tubuh mungil seperti ini. Pelukan Midorima yang erat serasa menenggelamkan dirinya. Midorima wangi dan hangat. Meski keringatan, gantengnya Midorima tidak ikutan luntur.

"Kalau kamu mati, kita tidak jadi menghasilkan generasi yang lucu, imut dan memajukan bangsa,"

Dan Takao menangis. Menangis mutiara.

.

.

.

"Karena saya ingin melestarikan klan Midorima demi keseimbangan dunia yang tak lagi seimbang,"

—Midorima Shintarou, sehabis menonton Avatar: The Last Airbender, ngeship ZukoxAang.

.

"Shin-chan, apa yang kamu lihat dariku?"

"Semua hal yang orang lain tidak pernah lihat,"

"Shin-chan apakah kamu benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Kamu tidak seimut Kuroko, Bakao,"

.

.

.

"DASAR LIDAH BUAYA! AKU MEMBENCIMU NAMUN AKU TAK SANGGUP!"

"MENTANG-MENTANG BERONDONG BAGUS JANGAN SONGONG!"

"Tenanglah." Midorima meraih Takao yang sedang merajuk, es krimnya keburu meleleh di kantung plastik, tapi Midorima tak peduli.

"GIMANA BISA TENANG KALAU KAMU UJUNG-UJUNGNYA GINI TERUS,"

Takao membiarkan ingus dan tangisannya membasahi kaus hitam Midorima, salah sendiri orang marah malah dipeluk. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya,

"Diamlah. Bulan ini bulan ketiga kita jadian kan? Aku tahu kamu suka kejutan, nanti perhatikan loker sepatumu. Aku juga tahu kamu suka lagu klasik. Aku akan bermain piano untukmu. Kamu datang ke rumahku. Adikku akan tahu siapa kakak iparnya nanti."

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—_

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**dimohon jangan dicontoh ya karena bahasa sunda disini kasar hikz**

**(1) KAMU NGEGANGGU AKU TERUS, APA MAKSUDNYA KAMU NODAYO!**

**(2) SAYA BUKAN NGEGANGGU KAMU TAPI MAKANYA KAMU NGGAK USAH JADI TSUNDERE-AN SEGALA JIJIK SAYA!**

**(3) KAMU SIH NGEGANGGUIN AKU TERUS!**

**(4) KAMU KALAU CINTA KE SAYA NGOMONG! JANGAN MENJAHILI TERUS!**

**(5) BERISIK DIAM JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK SEPERTI DI HUTAN SAJA NODAYO! KAMPUNGAN SANGAT NODAYO!**

(**6) SAYA MAU JADI ISTRI KAMU JUGA, SHIN-CHAN!**

**(7) lap ingusmu**

**(8) KALAU AKU YANG MATI YANG SENANG JUGA KAMU KAN?**

**(9) Kalau kamu mati, siapa yang mau menolong kamu**

**(10) gamau kan aku jijik liat kamu pecah**

**thanksforreading:"**


End file.
